YuGiOh! 5Ds  Rise of an Empire
by LordOfDarkus
Summary: Davis Himura: mysterious new student to Duel Academia, Decimus: mysterious masked leader of a dark organization called "The Praetorian." What is this new threat and who can stop it? Rated T for some violence.


**LordOfDarkus here. This is the new story I posted a summary of on my bio page. It starts just before Yusei gets his stone tablet card but after he meets Sherry.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just my OC: Davis. Elodie Kumari is owned by ElodeiKumari .**

Chapter 1 – Mysterious Newcomer

New Domino City. Nearly one year after their victory over the Dark Signers and Director Rex Goodwin, the five Signers: Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, and Crow have reunited in the city. Yusei, Jack, and Crow headed up the construction of the new Daedalus Bridge, connecting New Domino city and Satellite. Previously a run down slums, Satellite Sector is undergoing a gradual renovation. The work could be faster but improvements can already be noticed.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow have formed Team 5Ds: a three man turbo duel team, for the upcoming World Riding duel Grand Prix, or WRGP. Yusei spends most of his time in their garage working on tuning up and perfecting the team's duel runners, motorcycles on which turbo duels are done, stopping occasionally to take fix-it jobs for some cash. Crow has his own delivery business and Jack, on account of not being able to hold a jobs, spend all his time either in the garage with Yusei of at the local cafe sipping on Blue Eyes Roast coffee.

Akiza, Luna, and her twin brother Leo have returned to their lives as students at Duel Academia. However, the crew all find the time to gather together from time to time and thus remain close to each other.

In Duel Academia all the students rush to their seats in their respective classes as the home room bell rings. Akiza's class, though, is about to get a surprise.

"Now students" the average looking middle aged teacher starts, "I want your attention. We have a new student joining our class today." All of the teenage students start whispering amongst themselves. "I wonder if its a guy." "Oh I hope he's cute!" some girls clamor. Akiza sighs '_I remember my early years here...'_ the 18 year old girl with semi short, dark red hair and long bangs on the sides of her face thinks to herself as she remembers the incident years ago involving her psychic powers that caused many to call her the Black Rose Witch.

All attention centers on the classroom door as it slides open. The students watch as a somewhat short teen with short, curly, dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes walks in wearing the standard blue male uniform and a black backpack slung over one shoulder. His eyes display both anger and a calm sense of control at the same time. "This is Davis Himura. He's 18 and passed the entrance exam with very high scores." the teacher begins. "Davis, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" she asks the teen. "No, thanks..." he replies in a somewhat deep, complacent voice as he closes his eyes, tilts his head down, and puts his hands in his pockets. The teacher merely blinks a few times, speechless. "A-alright then..." she stutters, clearly caught off guard by Davis' response. "Where should you sit then?" the teacher mutters to herself as she looks around the classroom. "Elodie, will you stand up please?" she calls across the room. Near the middle of the class and attractive brunette stands up from her seat. "You'll be sitting in front of her." she tells Davis, who makes his way toward his seat. Davis can hear the mutterings of the other students as he walks by, but doesn't care. When he gets to his seat he drops his backpack next to his chair and sits down, ignoring everyone else. Elodie looks at Davis and then glances over to Akiza, who is sitting next to her also sporting a slightly confused expression.

Elodie Kumari is a fairly short, 17 year old brunette with her hair in a high ponytail that reaches halfway down her back, bangs that sweep outwards from a part in the middle, and beautiful eyes that are a mix of hazel and green. Elodie met Crow a little more than a year ago in Satellite and, thanks to his stubborn nature, was able to change from her lone tough girl state of mind and they became very close friends. Elodie later befriended the rest of the Signers, helped in the construction of the new Daedalus Bridge, joined Sector Security part time, became a music performer, got an apartment in the city, passed the duel runner license test, and enrolled in Duel Academia. She also happens to be a psychic empath, one who can see a persons true nature and emotions by "feeling" their aura and gets visions of the future.

"As is the custom here at Duel Academia, every new student must have an introductory duel. Who would like to volunteer to duel against Davis?" the teacher asks the class. Most of the students are a little apprehensive but one student, a stocky boy with short black hair raises his hand immediately. "Alright then," the teacher starts, "Fujita will duel Davis immediately after class today." Fujita gives a cocky smirk to Davis, who has no reaction whatsoever.

The day continues like a normal day at Duel Academia. At lunch period, all the students are eating in their own groups around campus. Even Akiza, who previously was shunned by all the other students, is sitting on the front steps with Elodie and A couple other girls. One of the girls, a short haired brunette, leans toward the rest of the girls, "Hey what do you girls think about the new guy?" she asks. They all look over at Davis, who is standing against a tree a couple yards away with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "I don't know. I guess he's kinda cute, but he seems so distant and he never smiles." the other girl, a blonde, answers. Akiza leans towards Elodie and whispers to her "Do you think you can read him, maybe see what his aura tells you?" Elodie looks down at her lap for a second, "Yeah, I guess I can try." she replies.

Elodie closes her eyes and focuses on Davis' image. All of a sudden she feels an overwhelming emptiness and then, like getting hit by a wrecking ball, is forced out. Instantly Davis' eyes snap open and he focuses his glare on Elodie, who almost falls over from the tremendous force that prevented her from reading him. "Elodie, are you okay?" Akiza asks, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." said brunette replies. "What happened?" the redhead asks. "I'll tell you later, look?" Elodie says as her attention is directed toward Fujita, who is approaching Davis. "Hey, newbie." the tall stocky teen shouts. "Yeah...?" the brown haired loner replies in an uninterested tone. "Don't expect to win today. I'm the great Fujita Morimoto. You must've heard about me." Fujita announces haughtily. "Nope...but you sound like a wannabe..." Fujita grits his teeth at hearing this. He grabs Davis' collar with his right hand. "I'm the best duelist in the senior class! So watch your mouth!" he yells intimidatingly. Davis however is not fazed by this display. He grabs Fujita's wrist with his left hand and, in one swift motion, rips Fujita's hand off of himself and shoves him back. This causes the large teen to stumble a few steps backwards, further enraging him. Davis' glare changes into that of a warrior, ready to fight. "Save it for the duel." Fujita does nothing further and starts to walk away as he declares "I'm gonna crush you!" Davis closes his eyes and turns to go into the school with a mere "Hmph..."

After the altercation Elodie watches Davis enter the school. "Elodie?" Akiza asks. "I think we're going to watch this duel." Elodie replies.

Later, after school, a crowd of students fill the stands in the campus duel arena. Akiza and Elodie are among the crowd. Fujita is already in position, waiting impatiently for his opponent. Shortly, Davis walks in and takes his place on the side of the field opposite to Fujita.

"About time you got here!" the stocky boy calls out as he activates his duel disk. "Are you ready to eat dirt?" Davis activates his duel disk and replies "Talk is cheap. Let's go." After their disks shuffle their decks, both say the starting word in unison. "Duel!"

**That's chapter 1. If you want to know more about Elodie then read ElodieKumari 's stories. Please read and review. Chapter 2 – The Protege is coming soon. Later**


End file.
